


Acceptance

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Levi pays the price. But not all is lost when someone stumbles across him and takes him. Now Levi has to learn to get used to his new life, but he wasn’t in it alone. He has someone by his side supporting him and most of all, accepting him.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 26





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> quick note, when I mean fantasy au it involves like werewolves, vampires, witches, etc.

Everything hurts

His whole body feels like it was on fire, a raging inferno burning inside him. It consumes him, envelopes him, traps him. There was no escape. 

Everything aches.

No matter how hard he commands his body to move his limbs were unresponsive. Breathing was difficult, each inhale of air torturous than the last. There was no hope.

Everything throbs.

While every part of his body pulses with heat, it was nothing compared to the pulsing pain at his neck. It was where the fire burns the hottest. Slowly, agonizingly, painfully. Draining every last bit of energy he has. There was no point anymore.

The moon was nothing more than fuzzy gray image to him. The whispers of the wind was faint in his ears. His mind was dizzy, losing its grasp on reality. Slipping away, like sand in an hourglass. Time was running out.

_How pathetic…_

His eyes finally close and he takes his final breath, his heart ceasing.

~~~

His eyes open, blinking away the haziness that clouds his vision. Wincing as he turns his head, he takes note of his surroundings. A desk and chair along with a bookshelf in one corner. As his sense come back to him he feels something soft beneath him. A bed.

This can’t be the afterlife…right? Not that he believed in it but for all the predictions he heard from the elders, this did not seem like it but what did he know?

_here the hell am I?_

Each move he makes was a stab to his body, a hiss erupting from his lips when he manages to sit up. His neck still throbs and burns but at least the rest of his body wasn’t on fire. It was the opposite actually. Freezing cold, that’s how he feels now. 

Scanning his surroundings he spots a door but he knows he didn’t have enough strength to get up and open it. Right as he was thinking about it, the door opens.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” A woman by the doorway smiles.

Awake? He wasn’t dead?

“So this isn’t the afterlife?” he blurts out without thinking and he mentally facepalms. What kind of question was that? 

The (h/c) haired woman giggles. “Nope, this is reality. You aren’t dead, well actually you are in a sense.” 

He furrows his eyebrows. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Is he dead or not, which is it?

She waves her hands in dismissal. “Forget about that, anyways how are you feeling?”

He was about to ask her what she meant with her answer but a sudden wave of hunger overcomes him. It wasn’t the normal type of hunger either, it was different. He hungered for something, something to soothe the beast that woke up inside him. In fear of doing something brash he sinks his fingers into his forearm to keep himself in check. What was this? He never felt this way before, like his self control would vanish into thin air if he didn’t ground himself.

“Hungry…,” he says through clenched teeth.

She nods to herself. “I thought so. I’ll be right back” Disappearing into the other room he waits. The hunger mounts with each passing second, threatening to tear him apart if he didn’t do something about it soon.

An aroma floats through his nostrils and he perks up. The woman returned with a glass of ruby liquid in her hand. It enticed him, called him. He needed it. Without questioning what it was he drinks the liquid like he was parched man in a desert stumbling upon an oasis. A metallic tang lingers on his tongue when he finishes, handing the glass back to her. Just like that the hunger fades away.

“What was the drink?”

“Blood.”

“What!?” he says in shock, his eyes wide. “Why would you give me blood!?” _Why did it stop the hunger?_

She blinks at him. “That’s what you’re supposed to drink when you’re a vampire.”

Vampire?

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” He growls. What kind of bullshit was this?

For some reason she smiles. “I don’t think anyone can make up a lie about someone being a vampire. For one you have sharp fangs, typical of a vampire. Two, you just drank the blood like it was water. Three, the puncture holes on the side of your neck. You were recently turned into a vampire.” she explains.

Silence follows her words. He digests the words, arriving at the conclusion that everything she said was true. Dragging his tongue across his teeth he feels the sharp pointed fangs. Lifting his hand to his neck he feels the two holes.

Ah, it was coming back to him now.

“So I became the very thing I hunted.” he mutters under his breath.

She offers a sympathetic look. “Not all vampire hunters are lucky to survive in their line of work.”

“So I’m technically dead, correct?”

“Yeah, but in a way still alive. Your heart stopped beating when you were fully turned, but now you live your life as an immortal.”

He barks out a hollow laugh. “I’d rather be dead than be in this desolate state called living.” He was prepared to die, under the moon, in the forest, where no one will remember him. Yet it didn’t happen.

The woman averts her eyes, glancing towards the window. “I know we just met and all, but I can assure you there are still things to look forward to. Beautiful things in the world to see, beautiful souls to meet. You can still make something out of your life.”

He leans his head back, staring up at the ceiling. “Is that right?” What else is there to do in his life? He was a fucking vampire, the very thing people feared. What was he-

The pain flares up, causing him to suck in his breath. Damn, still hurts like hell.

“Hold on, I’ll make you feel better.” She promises, taking out what looks like to be a stick from her pocket. Hovering over the wound on his neck she says a spell. Instantly the pain vanishes, the fire in his body gone.

“What did you do?” he asks, eyeing what he now believes was not a normal stick.

She grins, waving the stick in her air and producing sparkles. “Well Mr.Vampire, I’m a witch. Please to meet you, I’m (y/n).”

He wasn’t even fazed. If vampires existed then other magical beings would exist too. “Levi,” he gives his name. “Despite what I said earlier…thank you for saving me. I most likely would’ve become food for wolves or other animals in the forest.”

“You were lucky that I was hunting for a special type of flower that only blooms during a full moon. I found you unconscious and I couldn’t just leave you there so I brought you back to my home in the woods.”

“You’ve done enough. I’ll be on my way-”

“Oh no you don’t,” (y/n) interrupts Levi, pushing him down on the bed. “You’re staying put. Remember you recently turned. You need to get used to being a vampire being going out there or else something bad will happen.”

“I can’t stay here.” He protests.

“Yes you can.” She presses. “I have no problems with it. I would much rather have you be safe here where I can help you than out there where you can get hurt and without anyone to help you.”

Levi heaves a sigh, accepting defeat. No use arguing with logic. “Fine.”

“Great!” She clasps her hands together. “You get some rest, alright? Call me if you need anything.” She walks to the door but she pauses, gaining his attention.

“What is it?”

“You didn’t drink real blood,” she confesses, looking over her shoulder. “It was a blood supplement I created. I don’t have it in me to hurt animals or humans.” The door shuts behind her.

Real blood or not. he was still a vampire which was something he has to get used to. Just like he has to get used to living with a witch. 

~~~

“What is this-fuck!” Levi curses when the sunlight hits him, burning his skin. Quickly he hides in the shadows and away from the golden rays, hissing as the pain dies down.

“Levi! You should’ve told me you were coming here!” You scold, grabbing your wand with a flick of your wrist the curtains cover the window. 

“I forgot about me being the whole vampire thing,” Levi grumbles. It was a huge pain in the ass now that he couldn’t freely go outside without sizzling in the open sun. Sunlight was his number one enemy. 

“Well, please try to remember. It’s not fun having burns.” Waving your wand you point it at him, saying a healing spell to cure his injury. “Anyways, is there something you need?”

He shakes his head, hand enclosed around the doorknob, read to leave. “No, I was just looking around the different rooms. I didn’t realize this is where you work, sorry for interrupting.”

“Oh no it’s fine!” You reassure him. “I have nothing to hide from you Levi, you can stay here if you’d like, really.”

“If you insist…,” he trails off, moving away from the door. His eyes sweep around the large room, noting the various books and scattered on the ground. There was a shelf of jars that contained a variety of things. The centerpiece of the room was a large black cauldron.

”Why is this room so damn dirty?”

You giggle. “Sorry, I know this place is a mess. This is where I work, that’s why I have so many spell books and scrolls all over the place. I’m going to need them anyway so I don’t bother cleaning up.”

“Tch then you’re just being filthy.” He states, kneeling down on the ground to pick up the books and scrolls.

“Levi, you do realize I have magic right? I can just put the books away-”

“Magic will never be good as cleaning with your own hands.” he says firmly. “Besides…,” he averts his eyes. “Cleaning your home is my way of giving back because you’re helping me. I don’t want to hear any complaints, got it?”

Blinking in surprise you soften your gaze, nodding your head. “I understand, thank you Levi.”

Taking his word for it you help him out, directing him where to put the books and scrolls. With a twirl of your magical instrument you summon some cleaning supplies for him to use. Humming a little tune you organize your bookshelf while Levi cleans the floor, wiping every last stain away and getting rid of any dust that lingered in the corner. While doing so he keeps eyeing the giant cauldron. 

“Do you ever use the cauldron?”

“Hm? I only ever use it when I need big batches of something. I hardly use it anymore, I only use the small cauldron.” You jerk your chin towards the smaller version on the desk. Walking over to the cauldron you run run your hand over the rim. “Been a long time since I’ve used it,” you whisper to no one in particular. 

A part of him wished he never asked about the cauldron. Memories resurfaced for you and he didn’t know if they were good or bad. 

“I’m going to get more water,” Levi declares, standing up and walking towards the door he did not come from.

“Huh? Wait Levi! I didn’t cover the windows in that room-”

“Shit!”

~~~

You were kind enough to lend him books about vampires so he could understand more about his new life. While most of the content dealt with the history of vampires rather than the traits and abilities vampires have, it was interesting at least.

Vampires were solitary creatures, no surprise there. Levi figures there would be conflicts if there were a horde of blood sucking creatures in one area. Hell, he didn’t even like being in crowds when he was human.

Human. 

It was weird speaking in past tense when reminiscing about his human life. 

A sigh drifts from his lips, leaning back against the sofa cushions. That life was gone. His heart no longer beats and there was no warmth in his body. 

And of course, his skin burns in the sunlight.

The front door opens, flooding the dark room with light. With a jump Levi hisses in pain, scurrying to the opposite corner to escape his demise. 

“Hm, there’s usually light coming from the windows. (Y/N), are you here?” A tall man by the door calls out your name. Who was he? Levi was on high alert, glaring daggers at the man. Whoever he was Levi won’t hesitate to fling him out of your home, even if it meant going out into the sunlight.

The stranger sniffed the air, an odd gesture. “Someone new is here…,” he murmurs, letting his nose guide him to the corner where Levi was. “What is a vampire like you doing here?” His voice was hard and stern, stepping one foot inside your home.

“Same question to you, what are you doing here?” Levi counters, revealing his fangs.

Tension in the air rises, both ides staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Fortunately, you came at the right time to dispel the tension.

“Mike! Sorry I had to-what is going on here?” You arrive at the stand off between Levi and your friend Mike.

“You know him?” Both ask you simultaneously.

“Of course I do, wait were you guys going to fight? Oh my god, good thing I came at the right time. This would’ve turned ugly,” you breathe a sigh of belief.

“So, explain.” Levi taps his foot, arms crossed over his chest.

“Relax Levi, this is my good friend Mike.” Approaching the tall man you place a hand on his shoulder. “He’s a werewolf and helps me gather materials in the forest.”

“A werewolf?” The vampire repeats, arching an eyebrow. Well, at least the sniffing makes sense. 

Mike nods, turning to face you. “So, this vampire-Levi, he’s in your care?”

“Yup. He’s a recently turned vampire so I’m helping him get used to his new life.”

Mike smiles, ruffling your hair. “Always so kind (y/n).”

You blush a little, looking away. Levi looks away too, already sensing something between the two of you. “You two are quite close, aren’t you?”

“You could say that,” you agree. “But no one’s closer to Mike than Nanaba, his mate.”

Mike’s eyes soften at the mention of his mate’s name. “She’s so wonderful, always keeping check on our pack when I’m not around. Her beautiful eyes, her smile-”

“I would much rather not hear about romantic shit.” Levi offhandedly remarks. So the werewolf was taken. Now that he thinks about it, it was pretty stupid to think they were together. A witch and a werewolf? That’s one rare pair, probably even impossible.

“Ah well, I wouldn’t expect a vampire to understand. They do live lonesome lives.”

“Mike.” you chide, elbowing him in the ribs. “What, I’m stating the truth.” You shake your head, waving your want to produce a basket. “Come on you’re supposed to help me find some berries and herbs.”

Levi watches in surprise as Mike changes into a large werewolf. The amount of fur he has making him seem a lot bigger. His eyes were intense and sharp. Turning around Mike jerks his head towards the forest, wagging his tail.

“Well, I’ll be back later. If you feel hungry there’s blood containers in my work room so don’t worry okay?” You smile softly at him before closing the door, shrouding the room in darkness.

He didn’t expect you to make extra blood supplements for him but he was quickly learning how kind you were, like Mike said. He was grateful for your work. It meant he didn’t have to go out and seek real blood on his own from an animal or human.

Then it would really establish that he was a blood sucker.

~~~

“Levi, I have a surprise for you!” You bounce into his room while he was cleaning, a bright smile on your face.

Pulling down his handkerchief he asks,”Do I even want to know?”

You pout. “Give me some credit Levi. Anyways, I have someone coming over to meet you.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?”

You shake your head, smile still plastered on your face. “Not when our guest is another vampire!”

“Again, isn’t that a bad thing?” He deadpans.

Smacking your forehead you exhale. “You’re impossible Levi. While it’s true having two vampires in the same place is not something you want, this vampire is my good friend, I asked him to come over since I figured it’s best to learn about vampires from someone who’s been one for a very long time.” Strolling over to his bed to pick up a book you continue,”First hand experience is better than books, don’t you think?”

He couldn’t argue with that. Although, he did have one question. “How do you know him? I thought vampires are solitary creatures.”

“They are, but you know not everyone is expected to behave the way someone think they should. Like you, you’re living with a witch. That’s widely unheard of, isn’t it?” You chuckle. 

He couldn’t argue with that either.

So here he was, sitting opposite of the other vampire. He had blond hair and blue eyes, eyes that have seen many things in his life. 

“I’m Erwin, you’re Levi correct?” He introduces himself and Levi nods in response. “From what I heard you’re a recently turned vampire. It’s hard adjusting, isn’t it?”

“The sun’s a pain in my ass.” Levi remarks dryly earning a chuckle from the blond man.

“You’ll get used to it. Sooner or later you won’t be burned badly but rather your skin will be irritated so you can stay out in the sun for a bit.”

“I take it that you’ve been a vampire for a while?”

Erwin lets out an airy laugh. “I’m centuries old Levi. I’m on the older side compared to other vampires but to be honest no one keeps track.”

“How did you meet (y/n)?” Levi asks foremost. For an old vampire like him (he doesn’t even look old so he guessed it had to do something with slow aging or something, whatever the hell the books said) he wonder what he does with his life. 

“I come here every once in a while. This forest is quite beautiful so I enjoy coming back here,” Erwin explains. “As an immortal I have all the time in the world to explore and see new things.”

“You don’t live in solitary?”

“Oh no,” Erwin waves his hand. “You see, I love learning about things. Being in solitary serves me no purpose. Why should I remain in isolation when the world is so vast and beautiful? Things to discover and learn, there are things left to do in this world regardless if I’m human or not.”

“You sure are happy with your life” Levi grumbles, almost wishing he hadn’t asked the question. He did not want to hear inspirational bullshit.

“Denial gets you nowhere Levi, believe me I’ve been through it when I was first turned.” Erwin glances off to the side, sighing. “It was my fault for being selfish, jeopardizing the welfare of the people around me when I went into vampire territory. I can’t change what happened to me, neither of us can Levi. We’re both vampires, but we’re not monsters. We’re just creatures on this planet going on with our lives. It’s up to you to make it worthwhile.”

“Being a bloodsucker is hardly something to rave about,” Levi scoffs. 

“But you’re not drinking real blood,” he points out, a smile curling on his lips. “(Y/N) is an amazing witch isn’t she? Able to replicate the exact taste of blood without it being real blood.” Standing up he reaches over to squeeze Levi’s shoulder.

“You’re lucky Levi. You have someone by your side helping you. Not many vampires can say that, especially when most of us were shunned.”

Levi grows quiet at his words. You treated him with nothing but kindness, greeted him with smiles, created blood supplement just for him. You didn’t have to do any of that, could’ve just left him out there in the forest. But you didn’t.

“She trusts too easily,” Levi says finally.

“That’s one way to look at it, but wouldn’t you say she’s kind?”

“Of course she is, I’m not an asshole to deny that.” he retorts. “What I’m saying is that it’s going to stab her in the back one day being so open with others.”

“Unfortunately yes,” Erwin acknowledges his point. “She has a loving soul that people will take advantage of. However the way I see it, I think with you around you’ll be able to protect her from those people.”

“I’m not staying here for long.” His voice drops. “I don’t want to take up her time just so she can care for me.”

“Levi,” Erwin shakes his head. “You’re not a burden to (y/n), believe me. She enjoys that you’re here with her. It’s been so long since she had a companion.” Turning around he walks towards the door, peeking through the gap. Levi follows after him, peering into the small opening to see you pouring over scrolls on your desk. Scratching your head you rub your eyes, reading the words closely.

“it’s lonely being in the forest all alone, don’t you think?”

~~~

“You’re leaving?”

You pause by the doorway, basket in hand. “Yeah, but not for too long. Few types of plants only bloom during the night so I need to gather them.”

“I’ll go with you.” Levi says as he stands up. He can’t accompany you in the morning like Mike does sometimes, but he can venture out when night falls. 

You were caught off guard by his declaration. This was the first time he would be coming with you on your regular trips to the forest. You smile. “Great, let’s go.”

The cool wind kisses his skin when he steps foot outside and he takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Leaves crunch beneath their feet as you two venture into the forest.

“What are we looking for?”

“I’m mainly looking for this one type of flower that blooms at night. It’s very beautiful. You can make lots of different kinds of remedies with them.”

The moon offers very little light, blocked by the canopy of leaves above them. You resort to taking out your wand and saying a spell, light produced at the end of your magical stick to help guide your path. 

Strangely enough, he could see just fine in the dark. Maybe it was due to him being a vampire, better senses he suppose. Something sparkling catch his eye and he stops, his eyes squinting. While you were busy looking around the trunk of a tree he approaches the glimmering object and he discovers that it was a flower, but not a normal flower. It was a blue flower, and it was glowing with white sparkles attached to the petals. Levi never seen anything like this before.

It was like he was caught in a spell for a few moments before snapping out of it. Plucking the flower he turns around and says,”Is this what you’re looking for?”

When you face him you gasp, jaw hanging open. “Oh my god yes how did you find it so quickly!?” You scurry over to take the flower from him, your hand brushing against his.

He shrugs. “It wasn’t too difficult, I just looked around and found something shiny.”

“It takes me so long to find these flowers, but you found it in such a short amount of time.” You say in awe, eyes transfixed on the colorful bloom in your hands. The glow from the flower makes your eyes seem brighter, illuminating the smile on your face. You had the starry sky in your eyes.

He’d say you were even more beautiful compared to the blue flower.

“You know, I wish I would’ve asked you to come with me sooner.” Realizing what you said you cover your mouth. “O-Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that! I-I’m not forcing you to come with me all the time I-”

“Quit rambling.” Levi interjects, gazing off to the side. “We can start now. I’ll go with you on your nightly trips.”

Your smile was even brighter after he said that.

~~~

_“Isabel, Farlan!”_

_“Big Bro, help us please!” Isabel cries out._

_He couldn’t move, dammit why couldn’t he move!?_

_“How about you get to see your friends turn first? Or maybe they’ll die, one or the other.” A dark voice says behind him._

_“Let go of me!?” Levi thrashes around but in an instant he was pinned to the ground, arms twisted behind his back. Someone grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head up, forcing him to look at his best friends._

_“Leave Levi alone!” Farlan yells out, struggling to escape from his capture but it was futile._

_He watches in horror as the monsters behind them sink their teeth into their flesh, blood curdling screams ringing out in the air. Tears stream down their face, just like the blood running down their skin._

_Then it stops. Their bodies fall to the ground with a thud, lifeless eyes staring up at the sky._

_“Now that was a good fill,” one of them says, wiping the blood from their lips._

_“Looks like they were unlucky.” The other laughs._

_He couldn’t stop staring at his best friends. If he would’ve listened to his gut feeling from the beginning, warning him not to come here, they wouldn’t be dead. If he didn’t accept the mission from the elders then none of them would’ve come here. They would’ve been alive and well, joking with him, watching the stars from the roof of their home._

_It was his fault._

_“Two down, one left. Let’s see if you’ll be unlucky just like them.”_

_Sharp fangs plunge into his flesh._

“Levi, Levi wake up!”

Hie eyes fly open, gasping for air. His body was paralyzed, refusing to listen to his mind. Why can’t I move!?

“Hey, hey, you’re safe. It’s okay.” A soothing voice cuts through his frantic thoughts.

His eyes settle on your face hovering above his, worry painted on your expression. Right, he was here with you in the forest. 

They were still dead.

“You good?” you ask quietly, careful not to startle him further. Swallowing thickly he nods, finally able to move his body. Under the covers he clenches his hands, nails digging into his palms. “Fine,” he manages to get out but you don’t believe it.

“You were…,” you hesitate for a moment before continuing. “You were calling out names in your sleep. Isabel and Farlan.”

You shouldn’t have said the names. It produced a negative reaction and the last thing you wanted was to pile on more horrible things on him when he just recently woke up from a nightmare. His eyes were clenched shut, his jaw clenched tightly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“They were my best friends.”

“Isabel and Farlan?”

He nods, opening his eyes. “We worked together. We took a mission and things gone to shit and….they didn’t survive the vampire bite.” it pains him to say it, to relive the horrific scene over again. 

“I’m so sorry,” you say in a hushed tone. Vampire bites were a gamble. Either you die or you die and become a vampire. Not many can withstand the pain of turning into a vampire and so their body gives out. Only the strong survives.

“When you found my body at the forest….did you see anyone else around me?” 

You shake your head. “I only found you. Your friends…the vampires probably took their bodes someplace else.”

“Oh,” he casts his eyes downwards. Why was he hopeful?

You try to think of something to do, anything to help him. There was no way he could fall asleep now, not after what he witnessed. It was like a light switch was turned on when an idea hits.

“Hold on, I’ll get my wand. I can put a sleeping spell on you and-”

You were cut off when Levi grabs your wrist, preventing you from getting up. “Levi?”

“Just stay.” 

“But I can-”

“I don’t need damn magic right now,” his voice slightly wavers at the end. He takes in a shuddering breath. “Just….just stay here. That’s all I ask.” He doesn’t know what compelled him to ask that. Normally he would’ve handled this on your own, not wanting to bother you but he just couldn’t bear to be alone with his thoughts. 

Truthfully he was scared what else his mind will conjure up if he closed his eyes.

This was the first time you heard him sound so vulnerable. He didn’t want to be alone. His eyes said it all, making your heart clench. That’s why you had no hesitation to slide in next to him when Levi scooted over in bed to make room for you. Resting on your side you face him, hardly any room between the two of you. Granted the bed was only made for one person but somehow you two fit in the cramped space. 

Since magic was no longer an option you attempt to think of something else to calm Levi down. An idea pops inside your mind but you weren’t sure if Levi would allow it. But seeing his weary face, you had no other choice. You’d do whatever you can to get him to rest.

Reaching out to touch his head you begin to comb through his hair. Levi releases a deep breath, his eyes fluttering close at your soothing ministrations. He couldn’t help but move closer to you, your noses brushing together. As you play with his hair the nightmare fades away, the stress he felt melting away slowly. He was much calmer now thanks to you, on the brink of succumbing to sleep once more. He wasn’t afraid. 

This time, he wasn’t alone. He has you by his side.

~~~~

Was he being a creep by watching you sleep? Probably. But, he couldn’t help himself.

You look so peaceful sleeping next to him, mouth parted slightly, hands in front of your body. He wonders if it’s because of your presence he was able to sleep soundly. Or was it you playing with his hair? Or maybe it was your warmth?

As a vampire he was nothing but cold but with you…he feels the warmth spark inside his chest that he hasn’t felt for a long time. Not to mention he was drawn to your warmth like a moth drawn to a flame. 

Without thinking he touches your cheek, causing you to stir. Retracting his hand he watches you open your eyes, lifting your hand to your mouth to cover your yawn. A light blush adorns you cheek when you see how close he was but then you remember last night, prompting you to ask him a question.

“Did you sleep well?” was the first words you say to him, highlighting just how much you cared for him.

“I did, thank you for…being with me.” 

You smile. “I’m glad I helped in someway. Funny how I didn’t need to use my magic.”

Being completely honest, you didn’t need some wand to use your magic. You were magical without it.

~~~

Hanji Zoe. 

The name appeared on many of the scrolls that were in your work room. He didn’t mean to look at them since they were your own private matters but sometimes his eyes accidentally lands on them. It was none of his business to know who that person was but he’d be lying if he said if he wasn’t intrigued. Every time he came to give you a cup of tea he would notice you pouring over the materials signed by Hanji Zoe, muttering under your breath while you scribble something in your notebook.

He never questioned you, feeling as though it was not his place to do so. However he got his answer to the question he harbored one day, but in the way he liked.

In the midst of brewing a cup of tea for himself he stiffens when hears something. If it were anyone else they wouldn’t have heard it, bu Levi did. With his heightened sense he could hear just about the faintest sounds.

The sound he was hearing? It was crying.

Levi didn’t have to think, his feet took him where he needed to go. Opening the door he sees you sobbing into your hands, body shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

“What happened?” in a flash he was kneeled on the floor in front of you, hand placed on top of your knee. Peeking through the gaps of your fingers a shocked gasp leave you when you see him. “L-Levi why are you here?” you sniffle, wiping away your tears in an attempt to look normal.

“I heard you crying, now what’s wrong? And don’t try lying to me, I’ll know.” he says stern. His eyes flicker to the desk, eyeing the scroll with Hanji Zoe written on the bottom. Some of the ink was smudged due to the tears that fell on the paper. Flickering back to you he waits for an answer.

You swallow the lump in your throat, realizing that you can’t hide from. Hanging your head your hair curtains your expression, hands balling into fists.

“I used to work with another witch named Hanji Zoe,” you start off, voice thick with emotions. “She was an intelligent witch, and lively too. She gets excited a lot and tends to be very loud at times.” You chuckle a little when you think back but it only lasted a few seconds when the hooded look returns. “It was a privilege to work with her. She knew spells that no one else knew, created them even. She even created different potions and remedies, detailing everything in her research.” 

You pause for a moment, leaning your head back and exhaling shakily. Levi rubs your leg, silently letting you know that he was here and that he’d listen whenever you were ready. 

“She was kind too, really kind. Hanji wanted to help others. She was big on being nice to people and different creatures. Unnecessary violence and fighting is what she hated. There was…,” your throat begins to constrict but you push forward. “There was village we used to help. me and Hanji created large batches of medicine for the folks.” you eye the large cauldron, empty for years.

“Were they not grateful?” Levi inquires with furrowed eyebrows. 

“At first they were. They practically worshipped the ground we walked on. Hanji never minded making more medicine for them and treating patients individually.”

He could sense that the story didn’t have a good end for Hanji.

“I don’t know why…but they turned on us. Hated us. Claimed we were the devils.” You let out a hollow laugh, nothing like the warm and sweet sound he was used to hearing. “Hanji tried reasoning with them, talking with them. That’s just how she was. They wouldn’t listen and…and they…,” you choke up, tears overflowing from your eyes once more.

“You don’t have to talk anymore,” he rushes to say, not wanting to see you in anymore pain. But you continue on, feeling the urge to complete the story. 

“T-The villagers took her away. H-Hanji didn’t even use magic to get away, still trying to reason with them. I-I don’t know what they did with her. Whether she’s gone or out there somewhere I…,” you break down completely, s strangled sob leaving your lips. “It was my fault! All my fault! I-I should’ve done something but I was scared and weak!”

In a flash he stands up and embraces you, pressing your head towards his chest. He didn’t care that his shirt was getting damp or how hard you were digging your fingers into his back. He just…couldn’t bear to see you like. Even if he wasn’t the best at comforting people, he had to try for you. “It wasn’t your fault,” he murmurs, stroking your hair. “It was those villagers, not you (y/n).” 

Thinking about it made him grit his teeth. Just how heartless were they?

“I keep trying to tell myself that,” you hiccup. “But it doesn’t change the fact that Hanji’s gone.”

“She’s not completely gone.”

“H-Huh?” You withdraw from him, looking up with confused eyes. Turning his head he jerks his chin towards the scrolls on your desk. “She did research and documented them right? Her work is still here and you’re keeping them alive by learning and understanding from them. Her work lives on, and she still lives on in your memories. Even if she’s not here physically….,” he looks back at you, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumb.

“You can feel her presence right? When you do your work or when you go out to the forest. You still think of her. She’s still with you one way or another.”

For a second he said the wrong things when you start bawling your eyes out, clutching his shirt tightly in your hands. Arms awkwardly in the air he panics, wondering what he should for or say. Dammit I’m not good at this.

“L-Levi…,”

“Yeah?”

“I’m…,” you squeeze his body tighter. “I’m really happy that you’re here with me.” 

~~~

Levi was used to the Hunger, surfacing every now and then but was easily quenched when drinking your blood supplement. It was nothing to get all serious about but he was sorely mistaken at how intense his Hunger can be.

He underestimated his Hunger severely. The price? You.

He woke up with a start, his breathing heavy. Something wasn’t right, something felt off. 

_Blood._

An inferno burns inside him, a beast wakening. The beast from the inside claws at him, screams at him. Needing something, needing-

_Blood._

Turning his head to the side his eyes widen. It wasn’t uncommon to see you sleeping beside him, it became routine for the both of you to share the same bed. He would’ve been happy in any other circumstance but right here right now?

He was afraid.

Clenching his jaw he digs his fingers into his arm, grasping onto what little self control he has. Rational reasoning was slipping away bit by bit but he had to hold on. He had to get you away from him because he knows, he knows something bad will happen. To you.

“(Y/N).” he rasps out.

“Mhmm?” you groan, twisting your body as you stretch. Time was running out, the beast was growing impatient.

“(Y/N) you need to go.” 

“Huh, why?” you open your eyes, a puzzled expression on your face which was replaced by a look of pain when you see what state he was in. “Hey what’s wrong?!” You sit up, reaching out to him but he slaps your hand away.

“Just go!” He hisses.

“No I’m not leaving you in this state.” You were firm.

For once he wanted you to care for yourself instead of him.

“Look you need to get away from me,” he pants.

“No I won’t! What do you need? Blood, is that what you need?”

_Blood._

He shuts his eyes, focusing on breathing through his nose to calm him somewhat. “Fucking hell just listen to me!” he didn’t know how much longer he can hold on.

“Just hold on I can get you the blood supplement- no shit! I didn’t make a batch last night!” You curse, pressing a hand to your head.

“Leave….please.” One last warning.

“I told you, I won’t leave you.”

He snaps, pouncing on you. Slamming his hands down on either side of your head he cages you in, one knee between your legs. Eyes wild like a feral animal he looks down at you like you were a piece of meat. Your heartbeat was racing, the blood flow increasing….he hears it all. It was like the blood in your veins was singing to him, calling to him. Baring his fangs they throb even more, desperate to plunge into the flesh and drink blood.

But then his eyes dart away from your neck and land on your face. He freezes.

_Your blood._

“No,’ he growls to himself, fighting his urge in a losing battle. He can’t do this, not to you. It was tearing him apart on the inside. He refuses to drink your blood but the beast was overwhelming him, the reins of his control slipping away.

“Levi,” your calm voice brings him back to reality as he looks at you helplessly. Lifting your hand you touch his cheek, warmth spreading over his cold skin. “It’s okay, you can drink my blood.”

“No, I won’t.” He shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Levi you’re in pain. You need to drink blood. I won’t have enough time to make you a blood supplement, so please.” Craning your neck to the side you expose your neck to him. 

It hurts him, it hurts him so damn much but he knows that the pain is nothing compared to the pain he will feel when he hurts you. There were no other options and so, he gives in. Leaning down his hair tickles your cheek. Opening his mouth his tongue darts out to wet the skin, swirling the pink muscle around your jugular. Your hands settle on his back, bracing yourself for what was going to happen.

But to your surprise he doesn’t bite you yet. He was kissing your throat, dragging it out as much as he could with his last shred of sanity.

“Levi,” you remind him. 

It was time.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers against you before piercing your flesh, a scream ripping from your lips. Loosening his jaw he allows the blood to flow into his mouth and he swore he never tasted anything better in his life. It was a horrible thought but right now all he cared about was satisfying the beast inside him, even blocking out the little whimpers that escaped you. As he drinks your blood his rational side slowly comes back to him. 

Pulling away he licks around the wound to catch any remaining crimson before sitting on his heel, wiping his mouth. You were heaving, skin a little pale and tears wetting your cheeks.

So this was what he truly was. A vampire.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, bowing his head in shame, guilt consuming him. He hurt the woman who has done nothing but helped him. He truly was the worst.

“Look at me…please Levi?” you call out to him weakly. He does what you ask of him. He’d do anything to make you forgive him, but oddly enough you were smiling. How fuck could you smile after what he did?

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because…you’re better now.”

“You do realize what I did to you right? I hurt you (y/n).” He was disgusted with himself. You frown at him, placing a gentle hand on top of his.

“I don’t blame you for anything Levi. It’s okay, you don’t have to feel guilty.”

“I hurt you.” He repeats. “I’m a monster-”

“You’re not.” you interrupt him, angry at how he addressed himself. “You are not a monster. You’re you, you’re Levi.” Despite your strength being drained from your body you move to sit up.

“Oi, you’re weak! Quit moving-”

You cut him off by embracing him. “I’m glad you’re alright now Levi. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay too. We both will.” 

Taking in a shuddering breath he buries his nose in your hair, wrapping his arms around you tightly. Levi doesn’t understand how you can accept him so openly, but you did that since day one. He doesn’t deserve you, he really doesn’t. But he was relieved to be in your arms because only then he doesn’t feel like a monster. 

~~~~

Twinkling gems dot the black canvas above them. While the scene was pretty he was more focused on you pointing out different constellations to him, eyes bright and smile wide.

“Isn’t it amazing how many constellations there are? So beautiful,” you sigh dreamily, snuggling into his side. The night was perfect for stargazing and so both of you were laying down on the grass, you tucked into his side.

“They’re alright.”

“Oh Levi,” you chuckle. “Isn’t there anything that’s pretty or beautiful to you?”

There was, but he wasn’t going to say it. So he just hums, running his hand up and down your back. Turning away from him you look up at the sky again, a sad thought passing through your head. 

“Hey Levi?”

“What is it?”

Casting your eyes downward you play with your fingers. “When…are you going to leave?” your voice was quiet but he heard you perfectly.

“You want me to leave?” he raises an eyebrow.

“No that’s not what I meant!” you deny quickly, waving your hands in front of you frantically. “It’s just…you’re used to being a vampire now. You know what to do and all, and you’re super strong too. You’ll have no problem being out in the world, exploring around. Finding what’s beautiful to you.” your heart clenches. “You don’t need me anymore.”

Levi thinks back to what Erwin said to him. Telling him to make his life worthwhile and see beautiful things. The way Levi saw it, he already did. 

Cupping your cheek he looks deeply into your eyes, prompting a blush to coat your cheeks. For the first time you see a smile on his face.

“As far as I’m concerned, I have no reason to leave. I already have everything I need right by my side.”


End file.
